Otra noche en la oficina
by BlackJokey
Summary: Una noche un poco diferente para el Haker de STNJ... RXM


**Otra noche en la oficina**

La tranquilidad de esta oficina siempre me ha gustado, siempre me gusto quedarme por las noches y poder estar un tiempo solo, meditando sobre las misiones o simplemente navegando por Internet…

Pero desde que ella esta aquí ya no me es tan grato llegar a la noche y quedarme nuevamente solo, y si, se que al principio trate de ignorarla, trate de hacer como si ella no existiera… Simplemente trate de seguir con mi rutina sin lograr nada… Ella me atrapo, desde aquella ocasión en que me vino a agradecer por darles información del brujo… Algo que nadie había hecho y que simplemente no me importaba, pues es mi trabajo después de todo… Pero por eso me pude abrir, pude contar mi historia sin parecer un tonto… Y tan solo me escucho, no me dijo nada, no me dio palabras de aliento ni me critico, solo escucho y sonrió… Esa sonrisa que sin temor a equivocarme puedo decir que es la mas bella que jamás a existido… Esa sonrisa que mezcla la belleza y la inocencia… Esa sonrisa de la que me enamore…

Puedo escuchar el ascensor abrirse y los pasos de alguien al entrar y sin voltear se que eres tu, después de todo nadie mas viene a estas horas si no hay una cacería pendiente, también se que en este momento estoy sonriendo como un tonto por tu presencia y que si volteo arruinare todo…

- Michael… -

Cada vez que oigo mi nombre de ti me parece bello, y se que tu no lo dices así, pero me gusta pensar que lo dices con un cariño mas allá del compañerismo, de la amistad…

- Robin… -

Y es aquí cuando siempre me sorprendo de lo bien que puedo actuar una voz sin aparente emoción…

- Eh traído unos donuts… Te preparare una taza de café… -

Esto se a convertido en una rutina, una maravillosa rutina, siempre dejas la caja en el escritorio y caminas hasta la cafetera y yo, como si estuviera hipnotizado, te sigo con la mirada durante todo el recorrido, sin embargo hoy te vez un poco rara, tus pasos son mas lentos que de costumbre y tu voz se oye un poco cansada… Sin duda Amon te ha cargado con mucho trabajo…

- ¿Michael… Te ocurre algo?... –

- No… ¿Por qué?... –

Es por que me eh quedado parado sin dirigirme al escritorio, lo se, pero me da miedo mostrar mas…

- Te has quedado parado… Pensé que… -

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada… -

No, cuando tu estas aquí nada me puede pasar, o al menos es lo que siento… Lo único que podría pasar seria perder la cordura y robarte ese beso, que estoy seguro, a nadie has dedicado…

- Por cierto… ¿Por qué siempre traes donuts?... -

La forma en que clavas tu mirada en la taza de café y el leve sonrojo que, a pesar de la oscuridad, noto en tus mejillas, siempre me han parecido increíbles… Se que no debería, Pero me gusta hacerte sonrojar para satisfacer me vista…

- Creí que te gustaban… -

Y eme aquí, avergonzando a la única persona que me trata bien… Sin duda soy lo peor…

- No eh dicho que no me gusten, ¿pero podrías traer otra cosa?… Solo para variar… No te preocupes, la próxima lo pago yo… -

Y nuevamente me regalas una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me gustaría mirar hasta que mis días terminen…

- No hay problema… Me gusta venir a platicar contigo… -

Algo inesperado, un sonrojo más fuerte se ha apoderado de tu rostro por las palabras que has dicho… Y se que debo apartar la vista por que siento la cara arder… A si, también debo cerrar la boca…

- A mi también me gusta tu compañía… -

- Gracias… -

No entiendo muy bien el por que me das las gracias… Soy yo el que debería agradecer las atenciones que tienes conmigo… Por tomar un poco de tu tiempo y venir a alegrarme con tu presencia…

Se que es poco el tiempo que te quedaras, se que es poco el tiempo que tengo para poder apreciar tu belleza sin fin, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa que no sea hablar contigo de asuntos triviales, de asuntos que, en realidad y muy a mi pesar, no me interesan ya que solo me interesan cuando tratan de ti, no de nadie mas… No me interesa Touko ni Sakaki ni Doujima ni mucho menos Amon, sobre todo no me interesa el… En realidad no se que pasa, pero desde que llegaste no puedo evitar pensar que Amon es un idiota por tratarte de esa manera… Y aunque se que se preocupa por ti mas de lo que se preocupa por los demás o por el mismo no puedo hacer nada mas que odiarlo… ¿Y por que?... Por que yo quisiera pasar tanto tiempo contigo como el… Por que se que el esta casi siempre contigo… Por que se que el te…

- ¿Michael… Te molesta que hable de Amon?... –

Y ahí esta, por fin pensé en voz alta mientras ella hablaba… Por fin perdí la cordura y arruine todo… Siento que mi pecho va a reventar por el excesivo palpitar de mi corazón…

- No… ¿Por qué lo dices?... –

Tal vez solo lo dices para probarme… Tal vez solo lo dices para saber cual es mi reacción y así saber que siento por ti… Tal vez ya perdí completamente la cordura… Por que se que tu no eres así…

- Es que siempre que lo menciono te pones muy serio… -

Tranquilidad… Eso se ha apoderado de mi ser… Aun no estoy tan loco como para pensar en voz alta…

- Ah… Lo que pasa es que creo que te carga mucho trabajo… Y me sorprende que hables tan bien de el… -

Ahí esta, por lo menos no tuve que mentir… Aunque una verdad a medias no es verdad… Pero no puedo hacer otra cosa mas que pensar lo peor de el, por que no puedo pasar el mismo tiempo que el pasa contigo, tan solo me puedo conformar con escuchar tu voz por el comunicador…

- Pero… Es mi trabajo… Y después de todo no me trata tan mal… -

Lo se, te trata mejor de lo que trata a cualquiera… Y se que tu sientes cariño por el… El mismo cariño que yo anhelo de ti…

- Por cierto… ¿Crees que algún día te dejen salir?... –

Creo que en tu presencia y con tus preguntas me dará una taquicardia…

- No se… ¿Por qué?... -

- Para que me acompañes al parque Yotsugaike y podamos comer un helado… Me gustaría platicar contigo al aire libre… -

Sin duda alguna estoy apunto de sufrir un infarto…

- No se, después de todo solo puedo salir con el permiso del jefe y tal vez no me deje salir por algo así… -

Se que es demasiado, pero creo que serviría hincarme y suplicarle al jefe por su permiso…

- Ya veo… ¿Quieres mas café?... –

Tal vez solo es mi imaginación jugándome una cruel broma, pero me pareció ver un poco de decepción en tu mirada…

- No te preocupes… Yo iré… -

Se que no debe emocionarme, pero esto es un lujo que solo en sueños eh tenido la fortuna de darme…

- Robin… -

Ya he vuelto con el café y te encuentro dormida… Después de todo te veías cansada desde que llegaste… Se que pasare frió, pero no me importa y dejare que descanses arropada con mi manta… No quiero despertarte por que te vez muy cansada… Y realmente hermosa… El olor que despides llena el ambiente de esta oficina… Y se que esta mal… Pero no puedo dejar de mirarte… Se que esta mal… Pero no puedo evitarlo… Se que esta mal… Pero por primera vez no pensare nada y simplemente probare tus labios… Esos labios que se que están prohibidos para mi…

Se que desde ahora no podré verte a los ojos como siempre lo eh hecho… Se que me sentiré culpable por lo que acabo de hacerte, pero en realidad… El sabor de tus labios es tan dulce… Y son tan suaves… Se que estoy sonriendo como idiota… Se que si despiertas no podré contenerme y te diré todo lo que he guardado…

- Michael… -

- ¿Eh?... –

Amon… ¿Acaso lo vio?... ¿Que sucede?... ¿Por qué el esta aquí?...

- Touko me llamo… Dijo que Robin aun no había regresado… y como se que le gusta venir aquí vine a buscarla… -

Solo fue eso… No vio nada mas… No se por que pero me siento aliviado… En realidad si se por que me siento así… Y es por que a pesar de que lo odio… También se que no podría hacer nada si acaso el intentara algo… Se que me daría una paliza fácilmente…

- Pues estábamos platicando… Pero se quedo dormida… -

Un segundo… ¿Cómo es que el sabe que le gusta venir aquí?... ¿Acaso el…?

- Robin… Es hora de irse… Touko me pidió que te buscara… -

- Si Amon… Hasta mañana Michael… -

- Hasta mañana Robin… -

Raro… Muy raro… No parecía haberse acabado de levantar… De hecho parecía muy despejada… Pero en fin… Es hora de que yo también duerma…

-----------------------------------------

Raro… Muy raro… Robin aun no llega… De hecho ya todos están aquí… Incluso Doujima que nunca llega temprano ya llego… No es costumbre de Robin llegar tarde…

Ah… Ahí estas… Por fin llegaste… Ahora si me puedo concentrar… ¿Mmm?... ¿Por que me miras de esa forma?... Tu sonrisa parece diferente…

- Buenos días Michael… -

- Buenos días Robin… -

Pareces un poco alegre… Me pregunto que habrá pasado anoche…

- Toma… -

- ¿Mmm?... Ah helado… -

- Como dijiste que tal vez no podrías salir decidí pasar al parque a comprar un poco para ti… -

Aun no me puedo creer hasta donde pueden llegar tus atenciones…

- Pues gracias… -

No puedo decir mas…

- Por cierto… Respecto a lo que paso anoche… -

¿Anoche?... No puedo creer que ella…

- No lo vuelvas a hacer… -

Genial… Arruine todo…

- Después de todo no me puedo acostumbrar a eso… -

- ¿Eh?... –

¿Acostumbrarse a eso?...

- ¿De que hablas?… -

- Para la próxima vez que me vuelva a quedar dormida mejor despiertame… -

- Ah… Claro… Pero parecías cansada… -

Por fin puedo respirar tranquilo… O mejor dicho… Por fin me acorde de respirar…

- Es que lo estaba… -

Claro… Es mejor que ella no lo sepa… Después de todo yo no puedo ir mas allá de ser un amigo…

- La próxima vez te despertare… -

- Gracias… -

Bueno… Por fin puedo trabajar a gusto…

- Y no vuelvas a besarme cuando este dormida… Es mejor que me enfrentes despierta… -

……………………… ¿Acaso escuche bien?... ¿Que la enfrente cuado esta despierta?… ¿Qué quiere decir eso?...

(N/A: Aquí cambia la perspectiva)

La sorpresa se vio reflejada en el rostro del Haker mientras la cazadora se alejaba sonriendo, aun no podía creer que aquella inocente chica le hubiera dicho eso.

Robin saludo al jefe eh inmediatamente se dio cuenta que Michael la observaba aun sorprendido, le guiño un ojo y continuo su camino, el Haker no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

- ¿Sucede algo?... – Pregunto Amon al ver muy sonriente al Haker.

- Nada… No sucede nada… - Y continúo tecleando en su ordenador.

----------------------------------------------

Se que a muchos no les gustara esta pareja, pero de repente se me ocurrió y pues Amon no estaba bien para la trama (además que no se por que no me gusta esa pareja).

En fin, aceptare cualquier critica y virus que me manden.

En fin… Nos leeremos pronto y recuerden…. La vida no es mas que una broma…


End file.
